Recent proposals have been made about DTR (discrete track recording) media having a patterned magnetic recording layer, patterned (bit patterned) media, and other magnetic recording media for magnetic disks for HDDs (hard disk drives) or the like. In such magnetic recording media, the magnetic recording layer is patterned by lithography, etching, or the like. As a technique of forming a resist pattern in lithography, proposal is made of a method using an imprinting mold (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Proposals have also been made about methods which do not use lithography, etching, or the like. For example, as regards a coated magnetic disk, there is known a method in which grooves are formed on a surface of a disk body in a circumferential direction by pressing the disk body (for example, see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2006-127590
Patent Document 2: JP-A-H5-334666